Spitfire Mix
by HappehTheFlash
Summary: A Collection of one-shot about Wally and Artemis' relationship, from how their relationship started. their fights, their conversation and how they fall for each other more and more each day that passes by. it's spitfire! (:


**So…. They "killed" Wally…. Wally West…. HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO THE MOST AWESOME SPEEDSTER EVER ): they are just cruel, I'm telling you, its like they wanted to kill our fandom… And poor Artemis… Wally was her sunshine )): Wally was her happiness.. and now… she's alone ): but nothing to fear! FOR I BELIEVE THAT WALLY IS ALIVE AND STUCK IN THE SPEEDFORCE (: He'll be back! If they won't make a new season… then wait for me DC/CN, I will make it happen!**

**For now… I was inspired to make a collection of one shots, songs that fit Wally and Artemis, to help us cope and smile and remember the good things and how we all love Wally. Inspired by the playlist "Spitfire Fanmix" I saw at tumblr (:**

**You can also send in your suggestion and request ((:**

"**Everything Has Changed"**

**A/N : This takes place a day after Auld Acquaintance (: and this chapter is inspired by Taylor Swift Ft. Ed Sheeran's Everything has Changed, it how I imagine Wally and Artemis talk about what their relationship is... you know after their first kiss (":**

Artemis opened her eyes and adjusted to the sunlight that was coming from her bedroom window, just a few hours ago, the team had just saved the Justice League and she felt very proud for their success. She catches herself smiling, and she knew it wasn't because of their success… maybe, only a little, but she knew something now that she didn't actually knew before.

As the day went by, the things that have happened kept replaying in her mind, the kiss she and Wally shared the moment the clock strike 12:00AM, indicating that it was a New Day, a new month, a new year and it was the start of something new for the two.

Of course, they weren't given the opportunity to talk about what will happen next, since their Mentor's busied them by talking to their sidekicks and telling them how proud they were. But Artemis knew, that, that he was looking at her the whole time and so was she.

The day went by, all she could think about was the red headed boy, his green eyes sparkling as he smiled and how his freckles looked perfect.

After saving the world, and saving the Justice League, you would expect the blonde haired hero to want some rest and relaxation but to her own surprise, all she wanted was to know Wally a lot better. Yes, she had to admit, she has been observing the speedster for quiet some time, she already knew a lot of things about him but…. She wanted to know him better.

Artemis would think that nobody understood what she was feeling, after all, she felt like she was experiencing something called "Puppy Love" but boy was she wrong. At Central City, Wally was beaming, if the boy was known for being Mister Sunshine, we wasn't just a mere sunshine, no, he was beaming as if he was the SUN!

Wally admitted to himself that he has always been a flirt, a huge one, flirting and complementing a lot of girls, but he never took any girl seriously, or he never tried asking anyone out because he was afraid. He finds it funny that his a superhero who has probably save the world a hundred times but his greatest fear is getting rejected or having a serious relationship.

But with Artemis, he felt like, he didn't have to be afraid of anything. He felt like he could be himself, be with someone like her without being afraid of that person rejecting him or losing her. He was willing to take down that wall, and he knew Artemis was too, he was willing to open up to her.

"Wally… aren't you going to eat your pancakes?" His mom asked as she watches her son look at nothing with a dreamy look in his face.

"I'm actually not that hungry mom" He said, this surprises his mom and dad, his dad was busy reading a newspaper but dropped it when those words came out of his son's mouth.

"Are you feeling sick? Is something wrong with your stomach?" His mom asked as she placed a hand on his forehead.

Wally just chuckled and said "Hmm… I do feel something weird, all I feel in my stomach is butterflies…. And not the bad kind"

He stood up and said "And I know just the cure! I'll see you guys in a bit" he said as he walked out.

He smiled to himself and said "I think I should take a run" he said and looking around making sure no one can see him run just as fast as "Kid Flash". "A run, to Gotham City" he chuckled and ran.

He wanted to make up for the lost time, wasting those times he had had with Artemis, instead of getting to know each other, the two seem to always end up arguing but they eventually become closer and soon enough he was falling for her.

Wally made his way to the Zeta Tube and was automatically teleported to Gotham City but to his surprise, as soon as he left the phone booth, there she was. Standing there with a surprise look at her face too.

Her blonde hair was down, and he swore, she was even more beautiful then he could remember.

"Hello" He said as he smiled at her.

She smiled and said "What are you doing here at Gotham?"

"I wanted to see you and…"

"Funny… I was about to head to Central City to see you" she said as she smiled at him. Wally knew that they were both obviously out of character but what else do you expect?

"Wanna go for a walk? I know this nice coffee shop" Artemis asked

Wally nodded his head "The perfect place to… to get to know each other better"

"You read my mind" Artemis said as they walked together, they couldn't wait to get to the coffee shop, they started throwing questions to each other. Simple things that they have failed to know about each other back then, they were making up for the lost time.

"Coffee or Tea?"

"Tea" Artemis answered "Coffee is suppose to make stay awake but it never works however when you drink tea, it makes you feel relax. Adam Sandler or Jim Carrey?"

Wally chuckled and said "That has to be the hardest thing to answer! I should probably go with Jim Carrey, the guy is hilarious!"

They both chuckled as Wally tried to mimic Jim Carrey.

"Hey Artemis" Wally suddenly said

"Yes Wally?"

"I know we had some… problems back then" He admitted "You know, our, as Zatanna would call it "Love-hate relationship"

"You never, I've always liked you. It just so happened, I didn't really leave a good impression on you during your first day at the team. I tripped in front of you and all I could think about was, Great a hot girl just saw me trip right in front of her! Nice going Wally. Then you opened your pretty little mouth and started calling me Baywatch, and all I could think was Great, a hot girl just saw me trip right in front of her and I'm just wearing my swim trunks!" Wally babbled

"And you had some sunscreen lotion on your nose" Artemis reminded.

Wally raised an eyebrow "You remembered that?"

Artemis chuckled a bit and nodded her head "That was the first day I met you… of course I remember"

"What I'm trying is to say… maybe this" HE said as he held her hand "Maybe we can start all over again."

"We can't start over" Artemis said with a smile as she looked at his green eyes, "Wally, I like you a lot, and I don't want to lose you. This might actually turn into love actually, but we can't start over because everything in the past is part of our relationship already."

"Like the time you thought I was dead…" Artemis said "I know you were worried about me, hell, you were mad and you wanted revenge… I was a bit confuse why you cared that much but, that's when I started thinking about you… as someone more then a friend."

He smiled back at her as he held his hand "Alright, we won't start over but this, our relationship, we want to know each other much better and we won't forget about the past… its just that….

"Everything has changed" they both said at the same time and chuckled.

"When did you realize that everything has change?" Wally asked

"I was thinking about us since our kiss yesterday but… the moment I saw you at the Zeta tube, when you were on your way to see me. When I saw your eyes, it felt like, I was coming home, so relax, happy and… and when we walked here to the coffee shop and you held the door. I knew that you'll be mine and I'll be yours for a very long time….. everything really has changed."

Wally smiled and held her close, hugging the blonde girl. "You do know a very long time means forever… and I wouldn't mind spending it by your side."

She hugged him back and smiled, her head fitting the crock of his neck perfectly, like they were made for each other. "I wouldn't mind either"


End file.
